He Just Happens to Have a Twin
by Ayla Super Duckies
Summary: Kurt has a twin and when Blaine decides to surprise Kurt on the anniversary of the day they met by waking up in his bed, he's in for a nasty surprise complete with an over protective brother speech.


**Summary: Kurt has a twin and when Blaine decides to surprise Kurt on the anniversary of the day they met by waking up in his bed, he's in for a nasty surprise. **

**I wrote this because my first fic is a bit depressing and stuff so I wanted to do a one shot!**

**Not mine okay! I don't own any of the characters besides Alex and the rest belongs to whoever owns the characters of glee!**

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked quietly on the door of the Hudmel house, affectionately named by Blaine to Kurt's displeasure. The house was dark and only a light in the family room was on with quiet murmurings from the TV. Blaine was in his pajamas and was holding onto a small package.<p>

Burt opened the door and nodded knowingly and let Blaine in the dark house before whispering, "Make sure it's Kurt's bedroom okay?" Blaine wondered why Burt bothered saying this, he'd know if he was in his or Finn's room; the smell was enough to go by. "And no funny business alright? Door open, got that?"

Blaine furiously nodded his curly haired head, he was going 'un-gelled', he was going to surprise Kurt on the one year anniversary of the day they first met by waking up in Kurt's bed, he just hoped that Kurt wouldn't freak on him.

Blaine walked up the stairs, walked passed Finn's room, again knowing this by the smell, and the bathroom, and that's where he stopped.

Sure Blaine had been in Kurt's room plenty of times, he knew one door was to Kurt's room and the other was his dance studio/guest room where they had spent a lot of time. He knew those two rooms; but in this state of darkness, it was hard to see or have any real sense of direction.

Blaine went on instinct and opened the door to his right and peered in, sure enough there was a brunette haired boy lying on the bed facing the wall. It was too dark to really see anything else but the boy in the bed because he was being reflected by the moon light peeking through a rip in the curtains.

Blaine set down his package on the floor and made his way over to the bed as he breathed in a sigh of relief.

He went behind Kurt and slipped in the covers being careful not to wake the pale teen and Blaine spooned him snuggling his head into the boy's hair.

Blaine was feeling pretty content and through his happiness he failed to notice that the boy was a bit bigger then Kurt usually was around the middle.

Blaine then fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to a rather loud male shriek and he looked over to Kurt standing by the bed looking at him like he was an intruder.<p>

Except Blaine didn't remember Kurt having such a deep voice.

And Blaine also didn't remember Kurt looking like he got Puck's guns.

And Blaine certainly didn't remember Kurt having brown eyes.

Blaine started to feel to an intruder and quickly got out of what he previously thought to be Kurt's bed. He quickly looked around and noticed that he was in the guest bedroom.

"What the hell man! Who the heck are you?" The teenager that looked scarily like Kurt demanded.

"Uh, I'm Blaine and I'm-" Blaine was stopped short by Kurt banging the door open.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kurt said having heard the newly dubbed Alex.

"Kurt, this guy- Blaine- was in my bed, and what the hell were you doing, man!" Alex said totally freaked out by waking up with a stranger in his bed.

Kurt looked around Alex to see Blaine and looked a little shocked, "Uh… hi Kurt…" Blaine lamely responded.

"Oh my gaga Blaine, what the hell are you doing here, much less in his bed?" Kurt said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Uhmm. Well, today is kinda the one year anniversary of the day we met and I, uh, wanted to surprise you by waking up with you in your bed…" Blaine trailed off circling his fingers around each other timidly looking extremely embaressed.

"Kurt, dude, what the heck is he talking about? Anniversary?" Alex demanded still in the dark as much as who Blaine was as Blaine was about him.

"Uhmm. Well, Alex this is Blaine you know and he's my, well. He's my boyfriend." Kurt said blushing, which Blaine totally thought was cute, and was looking on the floor.

"What Kurt! Boyfriend? What the hell, why didn't you tell me!"Alex looked affronted.

"Cause I was worried that you'd come down here and kill him." Kurt mumbled lamely.

"Hey, uhm Kurt? Uh, who is Alex and why does he look like a Puck version of you?" Blaine said clearly expressing how he was scared of him.

Kurt looked nervous for a second and then looked over to Alex, who was clearly not going to help him with this giving him a look that said 'You dug this hole yourself.' "Blaine, this is Alex and he is my brother. My twin brother. Alex. Alex the twin brother."

Alex stuck out his hand for Blaine to shake it and said good naturedly, "Hi my names Alex, Kurt's twin. Alex, the twin brother."

When Blaine shook Alex's hand, Alex pulled him closer and growled in his ear, forgetting all politeness and just saying "Hurt Kurt and I'll cut out your heart, show it to you, super glue it back in and then kill you with a post-it note. It's a long, slow death." He then broke away and Blaine almost wet his pants.

"I think that might hurt a little bit." Blaine said "But I promise that I'd never hurt him, I love him too much to be able to." Kurt's heart melted a little bit and Alex looked furious.

"Wait, Kurt! You guys love each other and I still didn't even know that the guy existed!" Alex said disgruntled.

"Hey come on Alex! Don't give me that! I know for a matter of fact that you were just threatening the life of said boyfriend and if you had known earlier you would have ripped his arms and legs off or something equally as gruesome when you would have found out that I liked him!" Kurt said getting angry.

"Hey Kurt why did you never mention Alex to me before?" Blaine said just thinking about it.

"Oh well, you would have asked to see him and well I think you're rather fond of your appendages aren't you. And well since he's been away at college, he just never came up." Blaine looked thoughtful at that.

"Wait, aren't you his twin, how are you at college?" Blaine asked Alex.

"Oh, I'm in college to be an artist and I already had enough credits so I graduated a year earlier." Alex said proudly. Kurt looked affectionately over to Alex,

"Yup he's amazing! And really smart, too. You know, that's how he graduated early." Kurt said obviously proud of his brother.

"Oh wow, that's cool. Hey Kurt, I got you a present!" Blaine rushed over to the small package at the foot of the door wrapped in green wrapping paper and tied up with a thin blue ribbon.

"Oh Blaine I have something for you too!" And Kurt quickly ran to his room to go get it.

"I mean it, Blaine. I know how to use post-it notes well." Alex said menacingly.

"Oh." Blaine said weakly.

"Hey, Blaine! Come in my room, we can give each other our gifts in here!" Kurt called from his bedroom across the hall.

As Blaine started to make his way across the room Alex called his attention and then did the 'I'm watching you' thing with his fingers and then waved him out.

Back in Kurt's bedroom Blaine found Kurt sitting on his bed and he patted the seat next to him.

Blaine handed his gift to Kurt and said "Happy anniversary, even if my surprise didn't work, I still want to give you this."

"Oh, Blaine! This is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed as he opened the gift, it was a beautiful silver locket with a big K on the front and when Kurt opened it it had pictures in the little heart frames. The one on the left had a picture of Blaine and Kurt smiling together in the Warblers music hall and when Kurt looked to the one on the right he gasped, it was a picture of his mother and his father. Even though the picture was tiny he could still tell that they were in some kind of park and that his mother was pregnant there.

"Oh Blaine! I love you so much! Thank you! It's amazing!" Kurt leaned over to Blaine and caught him in a very passionate kiss.

When the broke away Blaine said "I'm glad you like it, I asked Burt for a picture of him and your mother and he was very helpful in letting me come in your house at night, only I wish I had listened to him when he told me to make sure I was in your room. Well, happy anniversary!"

"Now come, open your gift!" Kurt said very excited.

Blaine opened the red bag Kurt handed to him and pulled out a smaller box. He then opened the smaller box, which revealed a second even smaller box, he turned to Kurt,

"I hope there's not a ring at the end." Blaine said humorously.

"Shush, you. Just open it!" Kurt retaliated.

"Alright!" Blaine then opened up the second box and a third box until he had a small thin box. "Alright, this better be the last one!" Blaine said opening it when, at last, something other than a box came out. I t was two pieces of rectangular paper.

"?" Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt.

"Well, read them!" Kurt said impatiently.

Blaine turned them over and nearly died at the sight of two tickets for a VIP box seat at a Katy Perry concert.

"What- Kurt! How? You? This is amazing!" He said at last and decided to kiss and hug Kurt to show his gratitude.

"You're welcome Blaine! I won a contest on the radio and got two tickets andddddd" Kurt trailed off to pull two IDs hanging off of black lanyards from behind his back "Back stage passes!" He finished watching Blaine drool over them.

"Omg! Kurt thank you thank you thank you!" Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss after every thank you.

"You're welcome! So, who do you think you're gonna take Blaine?" Kurt said rocking back and forth.

"I dunno, I mean I think I might have to bring Wes..." Kurt rolled his eyes because it was so easy to tell his boyfriend was joking "But you know I might have a secret twin brother I have hiding away at college I could take…"

"Hey come on! He really would have like, disemboweled you or something! I mean he may have thrown you in the river in a sack if he found out that you serenaded Jeremiah on Valentine's Day when I liked you and he would have at least shaved your head and eye brows when you compared my sexy faces to gas pains!" Kurt said bringing back memories that made Blaine wince.

"Well, now I know just how sexy you can be!" A Blaine went in for a kiss which deepened immediately.

"Come on Blaine we should probably go down stairs, you might want to get on Alex's good side because I'd rather you not be disemboweled, and I've gown rather attached to your hair." Kurt said in all seriousness.

"Yeah I can't imagine I'm on his good side when he woke up with me cuddling into his side." Blaine chuckled. "I love you Kurt." Blaine said getting up with Kurt and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Love you, too Blaine." Kurt said and kissed Blaine back. "and even though your surprise didn't work, I still think it was very romantic, thanks, it was really sweet."

And after that they had a very awkward breakfast with Alex and not one of them could stop thinking about the interesting morning they all had.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! 3<strong>


End file.
